1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an underwater pressure-activated hydrostatic release for physically securing an emergency position indicating radio beacon (EPIRB) to a vessel and physically automatically releasing the EPIRB from the vessel in the event that the vessel sinks.
2. Description of Related Art
An emergency position indicating radio beacon (EPIRB) is a device that transmits signals at radio frequencies to announce an emergency and to help locate the victims of the emergency typically when a boat or a ship sinks. Most often, the EPIRB transmitters are activated upon immersion in water which causes an electric contact to activate the transmitters. The emergency signals can be picked up by satellites, airplanes or other ships in the vicinity while the EPIRB is floating on the surface of the ocean.
When not in use, however, the EPIRB must be securely stored and fastened to a vessel especially because boats and ships are subject to high G-forces due to wave action and the rolling action of the vessel under certain meteorological conditions. Thus, in the absence of an emergency, the EPIRB is typically mounted in a moisture resistant housing since exposure to water immersion can set off the transmitter leading to a false emergency signal. However, if the vessel sinks, water can flow into the moisture resistant EPIRB housing because it is absolutely essential that the EPIRB be released by water pressure from the vessel and from the housing within which it is stored so that the EPIRB can rise to the surface of the ocean and begin transmitting an emergency signal as quickly as possible.
One aspect of the present invention addresses this problem by providing a water pressure activated hydrostatic release that when not activated securely fastens the EPIRB in a secure housing to a vessel and when activated underwater by the surrounding water pressure releases the EPIRB and the secure housing cover based on hydrostatic pressure resulting from underwater pressure. Once the secure housing cover is released underwater, the EPIRB is free to float to the surface.